Shinzo Yuki
Shinzo Yuki is a 18 year old missing nin. A former Jōnin of Konoha he now works with the group called Akatsuki. l PERSONAL l Birthday: March 27th (Aries) Age: 19 Gender: Male Blood Type: O- Classification: Taijutsu & Ninjutsu user Nature type: Air & Water Release as well as Ice Release Affiliation: Akatsuki Team: Formerly: Team 2 RANK: Former Jōnin of Konoha Clan: Yuki Clan l FAMILY l Father: Shikanu Nara (Deceased) Mother: Hana Yuki (Deceased) l BACKGROUND l Before the Bloodline war in Kirigakure, Shikanu Nara and Hana Yuki met during a long term mission. With a temporary alliance between the villages and no need to fight they became friends as well as lovers. After separating, Hana became pregnant with Shikanu’s child. Before she could tell him the news he was killed in the war against Iwa. Having to keep the secret of Shinzo’s lineage from both villages he grew up never knowing who his father was. When he was 5 years old the bloodline war started. Shinzo was found to hold the ice release and he and Hana fled Kiri. Hana trained Shinzo in Ice Release for two years until she was killed by Orochimaru who wanted the Ice Release. Since Orochimaru was interested in the Ice Release he took Shinzo back to his lab to experiment on. Orochimaru was almost successful until a squad of Konoha Anbu found his hideout. The squad was led by Kakashi Hatake,and not wanting to be captured Orochimaru fled leaving his work behind. With Shinzo still being alive Kakashi brought him back to Konoha to recover. While in the hospital it was discovered that he was part Nara. The Sandaime wanted to keep this news secret as to not start a conflict between clans and kekkai genkais so it became an S class secret. After having Inoichi Yamanaka look into his mind and finding no ill will towards Konoha the Sandaime told Shinzo that he can live in Konoha. Agreeing to this Shinzo was put into the academy to further train him in the art of the ninja. After his first mission and his team falling apart Shinzo was left alone with no one for support. Over the years he started distancing himself from his fellow ninjas not really conversing with anyone. When the Uchiha massacre occurred Shinzo realized how the village really acts. From this event coupled with the coming years of abandonment of his sensei as well as the loss of contact with his team Shinzo decides to leave the village. Feeling no love for the village anymore he leaves and shortly after is found by Atsuko. She convinces him to join the akatsuki where even though he doesn't have to trust them all, he can put his skills to use. l APPEARANCE l Shinzo has permanently spiky purple hair that he can get embarrassed about. Since he hates his hair color he tends to hide it behind his hood now and then. He is always found wearing his black sweater with a red scarf that his mother gave him when he was young. Besides his hair his most notable features are his piercing ice blue eyes. He got a slim body type and blue Eyes. He can almost always be seen with a frown or a scowl on his face. He is tall for his age and while not overly muscular is not skinny by any means After joining the akatsuki Shinzo can be found wearing the traditional robes with the high collar zipped up. Over the years and growing and maturing he has grown into a very attractive young man. But because of his ice cold eyes and hard stare he keeps people away. l PERSONALITY l Shinzo is very reserved and quiet, this coming from the fact that he witnessed his mother’s death, but will speak up when he feels the need. He constantly strives to be strong to make his mother proud of him. After becoming friends he is open and very loyal. He is able to keep calm in a fight. He has a sense of protecting everyone and tries to solo things but will work together with everyone as well. Since he was targeted during the bloodline war he has trust issues. Shinzo believes that people will hate him for his Ice Release and because of this finds it hard to approach people and to make friends. However he has a deep desire to be acknowledged by others and wants to belong somewhere. Over the years Shinzo has become cold and distant. With no team and no village to fight for he has lost his nindo of protecting everyone he holds dear. Not always wanting to kill it seems that he still has a heart but he will kill with no hesitation. l ABILITIES l With the ability to use Ice Release Shinzo has very good chakra control. He has very little to no experience with Genjutsu and can really only identify it. He is able to use one hand to create jutsu if needed. Having Ice Release and being trained early has given Shinzo a larger than normal Chakra pool. Being trained in the art of assassinations and silent killing Shinzo has become great at masking his presence. The years of training with the Akatsuki have further increased his skills to the point that he can use a variety of Ice Release jutsu without breaking a sweat. l NINJA STATS l Strength in Jutsu Ninjutsu: Talented Genjutsu: Below Avarage/None Taijutsu: Talented Kekkei Genkai: Ice Release Kinjutsu: None Fuuinjutsu: None Strength in Missions Intelligence: Above Average Strength: Above Average Agility (speed): Above Average Dexterity (aiming/seals): Above Average Stamina (chakra pool): Above Average Constitution: Average Chakra Control: Above Average l Trivia l Shinzo’s hobbys include training and star gazing His favorite food is pork